


the peasant and the prince

by Wolpentiger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolpentiger/pseuds/Wolpentiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan has a fight with Feferi and an encounter with Aradia does not end as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	the peasant and the prince

Eridan was skulking around by the shore, he had had a fight with feferi, and he hoped this would get her off his mind.  
He was looking at the waves when he heard someone call his name, eridan turned around and say aradia with a small frown standing behind him.  
Aradia waved a bit and gave him a small smile “Hi eridan, I w-“before she could finish eridan turned his back in her and kept walking.  
“w-wait up!” she yelled while running after him; when she reached him Aradia grabbed his cape, making him stop  
The sudden stop made aradia bump into him, so she fell on her back.  
Eridan sighed “wwhat do you wwant lowwblood” he growled while aradia got on her feet.  
“Well” aradia was brushing the sand off her skirt “I noticed you were sad, and I was wondering if I could spend some time with you, maybe?”  
Eridan scowled Aradia “me? Spend time with YOU?” he asked mockingly “I’d rather take my chance with Fef’s lusus!”  
Ariadia’s face turned a bright red color while eridan walked away once again.  
“YOU JERK!” she bellowed while tripping him with her psionics.  
Aradia angrily walked towards him while eridan tried to get on his feet.  
“You wouldn’t notice if someone was flushed for you…” she growled “if they STRAIGHT UP TOLD YOU!”  
As eridan was regaining his footing aradia pushed him back down.  
“now” she spat out “tell me what’s SO bad about being with me? What’s SO bad about lowbloods!?”  
Eridan got up and wiped the sand off of him “it’s my status” he said “you expect a PRINCE like me to date a LOWWBLOOD like you?”  
“so it’s your status?” Aradia asked almost sarcastically “but a lowblood just overpowered you, what does that say about your status?”  
Eridan growled “that meant nothing, NOTHING!” he spat out bitterly.  
“does that mean you’re accepting the hemospectrum does not relate to worth?” she asked while strutting towards him.  
“wwhat? NO!” before eridan could keep complaining Aradia pulled eridan closer and kissed him, making him blush quite a bit.  
“what about now?” she asked with a small grin on her face.  
Eridan crossed his arms “m-maybe…” he mumbled  
“see?” Aradia flashed a playful smile “I’m not that bad, am i?”  
Eridan stood in silence for a good minute “n-no…” he grumbled “you’re actually quite beautiful” he continued “for a lowwblood” he added quietly.  
Aradia blushed lightly “thank you” she said with a large smile “you’re not bad yourself” she added with a wink.  
Eridan smiled widely “thanks; you’re right by the way”  
“I’m right?” aradia asked while moving closer to him.  
“yeah” eridan hugged her “lowwbloods aren’t that bad!”


End file.
